


You`re mine!

by Lifora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifora/pseuds/Lifora
Summary: This story is full of friendship, family, magic, and love! - Or so you may think...But let's be honest. Hogwarts is a strange place. So like always - it´s going to be a mess!





	1. Liara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Our beloved little spider Lifora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Our+beloved+little+spider+Lifora).



> Welcome muggles!  
> You may want to know that this is a partner story so we will take turns every chapter and the style might change a bit according to that.  
> We hope you will enjoy!

“But I don´t want to!” Liara whined and hid her face in her hands, the long light blond hair falling in her face. Sefora sat down on the bed besides her and hugged her.   
“I know. But you need your stuff and I will be with you. No reason to panic. We will go when your parents are at work. We possibly won´t even see them.”  
“Yeah you´re right. But still!” Liara pouted.  
“Let´s get this over with. Come on.” Sefora jumped up and pulled Liara with her.   
Liara dragged herself after her taller friend, whose dark green hair was bouncing up and down while Sefora jumped down the stairs. Their cat, which rolled herself into a little ball, looked at them judgingly for moving too fast.  
“Why so motivated?” The blonde girl cocked her head.  
“Because we are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Back home!” Sefora ginned happily and Liara also could not hide her smile anymore.  
“We´re going to see Yoongi again. Finally!” she happily said.  
“Yeah. I hate that he and his family visited his grandparents in Korea this holiday. Korea is just too far away!” Sefora whined and clinged onto her best friend.  
“I am just so happy to see him!” Liara smiled and loosed Seforas hands around her waist to slip into her high heeled black boots. She always loved how she was the same height as her best friend when she was wearing those. Named started to get into her over knee boots, struggling not to fall over. Liara grabbed her arm to stabilize her.  
As soon as Sefora wears both of her shoes she opened the door and grabbed Liaras hand.  
“We got this!” she promised and squeezed the hand of the blond girl, who seemed to shrink into herself. In this moment she hated that they would only need a few minutes to get to the big clean white house her parents lived in. She stopped calling this place home as soon as she met Sefora in primary school. They instantly noticed how the other had those same strange moments and so they started talking. And, how it is with children, became best friends on the first day of school and stayed like this until now. Both sixteen and about to start their fifth year in Hogwarts. The place that always were the most precious to them.   
They walked silently beside each other. Something not to unusual between the two. Liara basically lived with the slightly older girl for many years now. They knew how to laugh together, talk with each other and how to find the beauty in the silence. They understood each other without words. Sefora was the only real family Liara ever had. The only ones coming close to that were Seforas Mom, who took her in without any complaint and watched her growing up ever since. Caring more about her than her own parents ever did. And Yoongi of course. The introverted boy whose cabin the two exited girls shared on their first ride on the Hogwarts Express. He barely talked but flutteringly as the two were they rambled to him for half an hour straight. Having to many questions about the life at Hogwarts and eventually the mint green haired boy gave up and started to talk to them. And it was easy to talk with him. He did not say as much as the girls tended too but it was comfortable. It was new to the girls that someone did not judge them for being different, because at this place they weren’t and it felt like heaven.   
They soon learned that the boy’s name was Yoongi and that he was going to start his second year as a student of Slytherin. The house the two girls already had in mind for their Hogwarts life. They didn’t even know why but it felt right from the beginning. What was obvious for them is, that they had to get in the same house, no matter what. Liara smiled to herself thinking about the happy parts of her past.  
“Dreaming again, aren’t we?” Sefora slightly poked into her friends´ side.   
“Hm?” Liara looked up and noticed where they were. The small silver gate with the prisonlike metal bars all too familiar, still remembering how she fit though them as a child. She hated everything about this house. From the cold aura of the way to clean and tidy yard to the big doors.   
Liara walks to the intercom, sighing before pressing the bell.  
“Who is there?” the snarky voice of Miss Sandford sounds tinny through the mechanism. She was the old and cold Lady that took care of her parents´ house ever since Liara could remember.  
“It´s me Miss Sandford. I need to get my things for school.” The blonde girl answered as nice as possible. She never really liked the women. Always annoyed of the young girl running through the halls. Always scolding her for every wrong step. Every Hungarian Horntail seemed like an angel beside the old witch.  
Named did not even bother to answer. The buzzer just going on. The gate opening.   
The girls walk over the healthy green grass, ignoring the big “Keep of the grass!” sign as they ever did. Just a small act of rebellion against the tidiness.  
Miss Sandford was waiting at the door. A reproachful look on her face.  
“Miss Scarbrough you know exactly that you are not allowed to step on the grass!” She gifted, but Liara just simply nodded in acknowledgement.  
“Sorry.” Sefora sang sarcastic while the girls squeezed through the door beside the broad lady.  
They basically ran upstairs. Sefora knew that the moment they entered the property Liara had this inner agitation that won’t go away until the big house would not be seen in the distance anymore. The fear of meeting her parents to big. Sefora never had such family issues. Sure, she has her amount of problems with her father but since he is at work most of the time it was pretty chill at her home. Liara on the contrary did not even see her parents the first two years of her life because of a business trip. After that time they had lost any connection there might have been once to their own child. They treated her coldly. Never had time for her. Invested anything they had into work. Liara had to keep up with Miss Sandford. Unfortunate for them both since the old Lady hated children. Since those days Liara tried to avoid any kind of contact to the women.  
The girls ran the two floors, but different than Sefora who breathed heavily Liara did not show any kind of exhaustion. In this moment she was really proud that the Quidditch training had such a great impact on her body. Her parents thought it was wasted time and everything that proved them wrong was worth it. Even if they never going to know.   
Liaras room is big and might look beautiful to everyone who did not have such a negative connection to it. Big windows. White furniture. Tidy.   
Way too tidy for Liara. And to bright. She always preferred the dark colors of the Slytherin dormitory and the way how there always laid stuff around which no one seems to know. It feels homey.  
She just goes to the bed and get the big suitcase with her school stuff. She bought it with Seforas family in the Diagon alley but the house of the Evans family was not spacey enough to store all of the Youngers stuff. So she has her school suitcase and the half of her clothes in her parents’ house. The second she is now tearing out of her closet and throws it in the opened suitcase.  
“I´m ready!” she said while closing the suitcase. Sefora takes the heavy piece of luggage out of the smaller ones hands, ignoring her annoyed look. Liara knew she wanted the best for her and she loved Sefora for that, but she hated it that she felt like she had to protect her from everything. Even when it was just a slight ache in the back.  
As soon as they turned on the next street Liara began to grin. Tears burning in her eyes.  
“I´m free now. For a whole year!” she started to laugh and Sefora smiled affectionately. Finally seeing her best friend relaxed and happy after those long weeks of tension.  
Even if Liara loved the life with the Evans it was still too near to her parents. She always felt judged and criticized when she was even staying at the small village. It seemed like it would stay a cursed place for her for the rest of her life.

The next morning was hectic. Sefora searched the whole house for an earring, she swears she put on the dining table. Misses Evans stressed to be late like always.   
Liara could not bring herself to fall into that kind of stress. Everything would be fine. They were going home.  
She walked around the house with a small bag, putting everything inside Sefora or she herself could have forgotten and let Seforas saw-whet owl Toots out of the window.  
“See you at Hogwarts little one!” she smiled loving and gave the owl a treat before letting her fly away. She knew the way by heart until now and did not need to be taken in a cage. Liara hated that right from the beginning. An owl did not belong in a prison. They had wings for a reason.  
Her cat meowed at her, as if she were scared to be forgotten.  
“Hey Suki baby. Come here!” Liara smiled at the plushy Siamese cat lovingly at scoops her up into her arms.  
Liara looked at the time and walked down relaxed where she got into the hectic atmosphere again. Sefora and her Mom had a thing for pushing each other’s stress level up on the day before going to Hogwarts. In Liara´s opinion it has something to do with the fact that Misses Evans did never seemed to want her little girl to go so far away.   
The way to the train station was loud in another way. The girls both hyped up sang the school hymn of Hogwarts wholeheartedly before jumping in the green smoke of the flow powder and traveled in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Misses Evans close behind them, never getting to far from her daughter. Suki was annoyed by them all this time. Her blue eyes staring at them annoyed while Liara clutched her cat against her arms. Scared to lose her in the tumult. But Suki twisted herself out of the girls grip and just tripped besides her. They just hurried out of the pub and into the train station. Now really a bit late but until now they always made it.  
The long awaited wall to platform 9¾ now only meters ahead them. Without hesitation Liara balanced her suitcase through the wall. Walking to their meeting spot with Yoongi without turning around. She knew that Sefora was only centimeters behind her. Even if she did never show it as much as Liara she missed Yoongi just as much. Not seeing your best friend, who you love like a brother, for six weeks straight was pretty hard.  
As soon as Liara saw the green hair she dropped her suitcase and ran into the boys arms.  
“Yoongi!” she squeaked and pressed her face into his chest. The older boy just giggled and gave her a small peck on the head.  
“Hey there little one. I missed you two.” He said, proving Liaras theory that her best friend was just behind her.  
“We missed you even more!” Liara still was pretty excited and both, Yoongi and Sefora grinned at each other.  
“Cutie we need to get on the train.” Sefora remarked, pulling the smaller girl away from their friend.  
“Don’t worry. You can continue squeezing me to death in our cabin.” Yoongi laughed at Liaras pout.   
“It´s time to say goodbye for another year now I guess girls.” Misses Evans hugged Liara first and went to her own daughter after, pressing her close to her chest. Sefora imitated to be suffocated. Liara giggles and then pulled her friend out of her mother’s grip when a voice echoed over the platform.  
“We need to get on the train.” She said and bounced on the place excitedly.  
Without even giving Liara a chance to disagree Yoongi and Sefora both grab one side of her suitcase, their own in the other hand and put it to those of the other students before they get on the train. Suki already jumped in before them since she already knew the procedure by heart. Liara turns around to Misses Evans.  
“Thank you! For everything!” she said and smiled thankfully and maybe a bit shameful as well.  
“You don’t have to say that every year love!” Misses Evens respond with a loving smile, “You are almost like a daughter to me by now. I will take care of you no matter what. We are family!”  
Tears started to run over Liaras face and she throws herself in the arms of Seforas Mom once again.  
“Liara come on!” Seforas voice echoed out of the train. Just a second later Yoongi stood in the door.  
“What´s going on little one?” he asked and picked her out of Misses Evans arms into his own and pulled her in the train. He waved Misses Evans and said a short goodbye too. He had stayed at the Evans house multiple times by now too and really likes Seforas kind hearted Mom too. The girls were too important to him to get anything less.  
Liara stayed clinged to Yoongis side while Sefora pulled a book out of her bag. In a few seconds she would be in her own world. Liara knew that and started to focus on the search for a cabin. They were late but maybe they would still find a cabin with no or at least little students in it.  
Suddenly Yoongi jolted to the side. A tall boy with dark brown hair bumped into him. By the sour look on his face Liara figured that it was no accident at all.  
“What the fuck Jeon!” she spat. Suki hissed and Yoongi squeezed her hand to calm her down. For a second Liara seemed to ease a bit but the disgusted look Jeon Jungkook gave her best friend everything was lost. She stepped in front of Yoongi and glares at Jungkook.  
“What is your damn problem you brainless jerk?” she hissed and just when she tried to push him Sefora pulled her back gently. Liara did not even notice that she stopped reading. Jungkooks eyes sparkled out of anger.  
“He is not worth it!” Yoongi just whispers and her best friends guided her away through the aisle until they found an empty cabin.  
“Yass, we got lucky today!” Sefora said thrilled and pushed the still furious Liara on her seat.  
“What was that?” She asked but before Liara could snap out of it completely Yoongi interfered, Sefora scooping the dumbfounded cat onto her lap.  
“That is nothing I wanna talk about right now. We haven´t seen each other in too long to get annoyed by some jerk like that right now. How were your holidays?” He said and leaned back in his seat.  
“If you say so.” Sefora answered slowly, her eyes did not move away an inch from her sister by heart, still curious, but she dropped it. Knowing it was for the best. Pushing Liara at this point would not end too pretty.  
“My holidays were great actually.” Yoongi started to break the awkward silence. Sefora immediately getting it shook off her confusion and answered her friend.  
“Really? Without us? I´m shocked!” she played to be shocked.  
“Crazy right? I mean it was boring most of the time. Having mostly old people around you, but seeing my grandparents again and spending time with the family has it perks! My Mom gave me enough pocket money so I could buy some gifts for the two of you.” Yoongi smiled, showing of his adorable gummy smile. Something which probably no one of their classmates had ever seen. Yoongi never were open in front of strangers or acquaintances. Always holding back in conversations. Always quite. Well almost. All of this changed immediately as soon as he was alone with his best friends. They are more like family to him than his own parents. Sure he loved them and liked spending time with them. But through the years he spend in Hogwarts, far away from home, he learned that family is defined by a lot more than blood. He always liked to refer to them as his two families. One by nature, one by heart. They both had the own special feel to it and he never would want to give up any of them.  
Yoongis smile visibly calmed Liara down. It always made her so happy to see him that way. Since he was so silent people tended to judge him. Something Liara really hated and made Yoongi even more self-conscious than he already was. Seeing him this happy was one of the things the two girls liked the most in the world. They smiled back happily and Liara turned more to her friends.  
“You didn’t had to do that Yoongs. You know that!” she said. She knew how much Yoongi liked to spoil them but she did not want him to feel obligated to give something to them on every possible occasion. It is not as if he had that much money or something. He spend everything he had on presents for the girls, saying that seeing them happy was the biggest gift for him.  
“I know. I know little one. Don’t worry. I got some things for me too. Mom was really generous this time. She felt bad for me because she knows how much I hate to be away from you. But since my Grandpa is sick and we don’t know how long he will hold up anymore she really wanted me to be there. And I wanted to see them too so it was unnecessary but since I could get you something I am really happy about it.”  
Even if Yoongi talked to the girls on a regular and was not close-lipped in front of them in any kind of the meaning, but a speech as long as that was new for the girls too.   
While Liara just seemed to be happy to hear Yoongi talk again after six weeks Sefora just grinned at him knowingly. It was his method to get their beloved little Liara back, out of that bubbling potion of anger. And it worked just perfectly. Her eyes started to glow again and she started to ramble about Seforas and her holidays, not missing even one detail.   
Sefora closed her eyes and just listened to her friends’ voice while she petted Suki. She liked the way Liaras voice tended to pitch up as soon as she gets excited about something and how she described every boring moment in such a beautiful way you just want to live through this moment. While Sefora could trick anyone into doing what she wants, Liara could tell them upfront what shitty task she wants them to do. Just beautify it in her own way and blinking a bit with those big light green eyes. They would do anything.   
In that case both of them fit her house pretty well. They could manipulate in different ways. But no one should dare to call Liara manipulative. She hated that. She saw herself as an honest person who would never force something on anyone in any kind of way. She tended to do this unconsciously. Never even thinking about using this talent at purpose.  
Liara looked out of the window and suddenly jumped. Causing Suki to jump out of Seforas lap in surprise.  
“We´re almost there!” she giggled happily almost pressing her nose against the window.   
“We should change then.” Sefora said and closed the curtains to the hall to shield them from nosey students.  
While they changed Yoongi stared away from the girls concentrated. He always seemed to think they would care, even though they always told him they did not. They were siblings. It did not matter.  
Liara just stared out the window for a minute, forgetting to actually get dressed again until Sefora gently nudged her so she would be ready before the train would stop at Hogwarts.  
Sefora just stared at Yoongi shamelessly.  
“The fuck? Did you lose weight again? Do I have to feed you up yet again?” she hissed, hating how her best friend tended to stop eating if you did not watch over him. He just forgot. I was not on purpose but it happened on a regular basis.  
“Calm down Sef. I´m okay!” he just murmured, knowing that he would have to eat loads the next weeks until his favorite little monster was happy with how he looked again.   
Liara noticed the argument, looking at Yoongi worried immediately.   
“Why do you always do that to your body Yoonie?” she walked to Yoongi to hug him, her blouse still open. Yoongi turned red, shifting away from her.  
“Gosh Lia, get dressed!” he said, face still burning, while putting his robe on.  
“You little prude!” Sefora laughed and Liara giggled as well, while she buttoned up her blouse and slipped her arms into the robe. She looked at the green emblem on her chest proudly. She loved to be in Slytherin. She always did.  
The train came to a hold. The three friends immediately squeezed through the mass of students to the doors. The cat, happy to get out of the train already out of sight. Liara knew she would wait at the carriages. Suki had a thing for the thestrals since she saw them the first time in the girls second year.  
When Liara stepped on the platform everything felt right. She could see the carriages in the distance. Student already got into them. Cheerful chatter was everywhere. She could hear Hagrid told the first years to follow him to the boats. And it smelled good. Like the forest, fresh grass and maybe even a little bit like magic.  
They were home.


	2. Sefora

With a ghostly aura the doors of the huge castle opened, revealing the great architecture which lies behind them. The huge walls and the high arches were a familiar sight to the two young witches and Sefora immediately felt comfortable, although she just came into the building. Her boots clacked against the stones on the floor and every step took her further in the large castle. Her two best friends were always by her side, following her in the great hall. It was already loud and chaotic, but even more students came and seat with their friends, the hall quickly filled with many people.  
“Some things never change, don’t you agree?” Liara asked, looking at the four long tables filled with various kind of foods. Sefora could only nod with a small smile on her face. Finally she was back home.  
She took Liaras hand and pulled her to one of the tables, Yoongi following them silently. They went to the far left side, the table cloths on the wooden furniture designed in shades of green and silver. It was the table for all the students of Slytherin and with a satisfied sigh Sefora plopped on the bank which stood in front of the wall, her back already resting against the cold stones. Liara went to sit with her and ended up between Sefora and Yoongi.   
Squeals and laughter could be heard outside of one of the many heavy doors, the high pitched voices indicating who could stand behind those metal doors. Sefora grinned: “Every year those new students are so nervous and afraid of their future in Hogwarts, it’s really cute.” “Unfortunately same couldn’t be said about you.”, someone answered Seforas comment. Her head turned in the direction of the voice and her turquoise eyes quickly registered who spoke to her. “Very funny, Draco. I wish you a good evening as well.”, she smirked while the blond man in front of her grinned. He took a seat right on the other side of the table, his best friend Blaise not too far away.   
Suddenly Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, rose from her chair and addressed the already full tables before her: “Dear students, I know that this one year without tutoring and everything that happened before was a challenge on everyone. The more I am happy to welcome our newest additions to Hogwarts!”   
With that the door with all the noises flew open and many children filled the space between the two tables in the middle. All had looks of excitement and curiosity on their faces, silently waiting to be called.   
“Ah, Liara. You still remember our first year? When we stood there and were terrified?” “Of course! I nearly cried because of all the attention we were receiving.”, they laughed, thinking back to that time, but soon Seforas laughter died down.   
She saw it clearly in front of her. A small girl with light blonde hair was holding her tiny hand at the beginning of their first year. Laughter and enthusiastic chatter was all around them, but both weren’t in the mood for that. Their nervousness was eating them, swallowing their whole beings if they weren’t careful. “Sef, I’m scared.” Her frightened eyes made Sefora feel bad and with all of her courage she tried to reassure her sister by heart: “Don’t worry, Lia, we’re going to be okay. Yoongi promised to save us seats at the Slytherin table. We can do it.” “Well, if you say so.” Liaras voice was still laced with skepticism, but her light green eyes held some kind of hope.  
Sefora opened her mouth, wanting to answer her friend, but a stern female voice interrupted her. All first years should come to the voice and when Sefora got to see the face of the woman her turquoise eyes filled with suspicion. Right there was an old woman with sharp facial features, her wrinkles deep and her hair beginning to turn grey.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts. I’m Professor McGonagall.” Sefora didn’t know why but she didn’t like the woman. “I’m the Head of the Gryffindor House and I will be your Transfiguration teacher.” And there was Seforas reason for her to not like the old woman. She gave Professor McGonagall a dirty look, but the woman didn’t seemed to even see her.  
Then it was time for them to step into the Great Hall. Seforas eyes widened in surprise when she saw the hall for the first time. The ceiling was high and seemingly put under a spell, the moon visible and candles flying between the clouds of the night sky. When she looked back down all eyes were trained on her small group and she soon found herself in front of a long table. Many people sat at it and Sefora believed that it had to be the teachers all gathered around the long wooden piece.  
Between the first years and the teachers was an old hat on a chair. Professor McGonagall went to the chair and reached for the Sorting Hat. Sefora already heard about it from her mother and so she knew what was going to happen.  
More and more first years were called by the old witch and had to sit on said chair, having to wear this ridiculous hat which shouted all kinds of house names with his annoying voice. Suddenly Sefora heard her name being called and looked up with surprised eyes. Professor McGonagall watched the small girl like a hawk and her lips were drawn in a thin line, like her patience already ran out. Sefora sent her another dirty look, reluctantly letting go of Liaras hand and taking careful steps in the direction of the chair. She could feel all the eyes following her every movement, the tension nearly unbearable for her. Slowly she turned to the crowd of students, the first years already blending in with their representative houses, and her turquoise eyes ran over the mass of faces. In this moment she just wanted to run, to flee from this unwanted attention and to hide behind Yoongi. She jumped when she felt a light weight on her head but quickly calmed down when the young girl saw the rim of the hat which formed a shadow on her face. The annoying voice was back, haunting her thoughts and she felt like she couldn’t do anything about it. “Very interesting. It seems like I have another Salem to sort.” Sefora questioned herself how this piece of cloth knew her mothers maiden name, but she couldn’t find a logical answer. So she decided to just blame some kind magic for that. Her eyes roamed the crowd again, nervously chanting the name of Slytherin in her head. “Slytherin, huh? But don’t you want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor like your mother or sister? They were very successful in those houses. You don’t want to follow them and their achievements? You don’t want to be like your mother?” This penetrating voice was back in her ears, drawing her in and confusing her. Sefora tried to ignore the Sorting Hat, still chanting her wish in her head and looking for something to focus on.   
Time slowed down when her eyes landed on a boy, seeming to be just slightly older than herself. Between the still waiting and fidgeting first years she saw his face. He was clad in his uniform, the crest of Hufflepuff clearly visible on the dark material and his smile as bright as the sun. Her breath hitched and even her chants were forgotten for a second. Her mind swirled with questions.  
“Slytherin!” The loud voice brought her out of her trance and Sefora quickly tore her eyes from the stranger to see the relieved but still scared look of Liara, hearing the clapping of the students of Slytherin. Without another word, the young girl went to the table of her house, sitting next to Yoongi who really kept his promise. He smiled at her, offering her his hand: “Welcome to Slytherin, young one.” “Thank you, Yoongi. The only one missing now is Lia.” Many students were between Sefora and Liara and Sefora couldn’t help but be bored. Yoongi was a great companion but she had the feeling that he was holding back and needed time before he could openly talk to her.   
While she looked out for Liara and gave her reassuring smiles Sefora found herself more often than not watching the other students. In one of those moments she saw him again, his brown eyes staring directly into her turquoise ones. She felt the blood which ran up to her cheeks, the blush most likely clearly visible on her face. The young girl couldn’t understand herself anymore. Never before had some stranger such an effect on her and had her feeling this weird sensation. She should focus on her friend, not this boy but here she was, staring into the eyes of someone she didn’t even know the name of.   
“Liara Scarbrough!” Alarmed Sefora snapped back to her friend, seeing the tears which watered the light green eyes of the light blonde girl. With unsure steps she hurried to Professor McGonagall and got the Sorting hat. As time went by Liara just sat there, not moving a muscle and clearly concentrated. Her eyes were focused but still teary. “What the hell is going on there, Yoongs? Why is she taking so long?” “The Sorting Hat probably doesn’t know where to put her. It happens, you know?” Her body felt cold and her eyes quickly filled with irritation. “As if that old rag would put her in anything else than Slytherin. She belongs here! We promised each other to come into the same house. That hat can’t separate us. It’s not fair.” Sefora pouted, not pleased with the situation she found herself in. She silently thought about destroying that damned rag while Yoongi tried to put her mind at ease.   
Time flew by and Sefora was nearly startled when the annoying voice of the Sorting Hat echoed loudly through the pompous hall: “Slytherin!”  
Liaras eyes widened and turned directly to Seforas, both girls smiling genuinely.   
The green-haired woman forced herself to return to reality and concentrate on the matter at hand again. She saw a cute blonde girl with warm brown eyes who went to sit on a chair beside Professor McGonagall. The Headmistress had the Sorting Hat in one of her hands while she held a scroll in the other.  
Seeing nothing of interest, Sefora turned back around to her friends only to see Liara staring into the distance. When the taller woman followed her friend’s line of vision she saw a tall man with dark brown hair. Her face scrunched up in confusion, her eyebrows creased together: “Why are you staring at Jeon Jungkook out of all people?” Liara, visibly surprised, jumped a little in her seat. “I wasn’t staring!” “You were!”, sudden applause erupted from Hufflepuffs table and the same cute girl quickly made her way there. Sefora brought her attention back to her friend, a disbelieving look resting on face: “Don’t try to hide it. Right now your look was far more deadly than any spell we could ever learn.” “You won’t leave me alone till I tell you, am I right?”, groaned Liara frustrated while Sefora just smiled at her. “You know me so well!”   
After the light blonde woman surrendered and promised to explain everything later, both witches focused on the ceremony again.  
The ceremony was a huge success for Slytherin. A lot of the first years were selected to go to the house of the serpent and every new student had great potential. Sefora and Liara had enjoyed watching their schoolmates interacting with the young ones, but now that everything was settled they couldn’t wait to go to their representative dormitories. They were on their way with Yoongi in tow, but in this very moment Liara bumped into someone and fell backwards. Sefora could reach her just in time so that her head wouldn’t collide with the stone floor and helped her friend back on her feet. When Liara saw who she ran into, her expression changed into a frown. “Why do you always have to stand in my way?”, the young witch hissed. Sefora couldn’t believe her ears when she heard the tone in her friend’s voice, her turquoise eyes wide while she watched the silent interaction between Liara and Jungkook. The Gryffindor just watched the fuming woman with intense eyes, clearly thinking about her words, but other than that he didn’t even move a muscle. His eyes flickered behind Liara and with a puff of air the tall man went to turn away.   
“Oh, you’re running away? How typical!”, the light blonde hollered. Her blood was boiling, Sefora could see it, and the anger in Jungkooks eyes told her that he wasn’t even the slightest bit calmer.   
“Come on! You said enough for both of you. We should hurry to our dormitory.”, Sefora whispered, pulling on the sleeve of her friends robe. Named just huffed in anger: “Yeah, you’re probably right. I shouldn’t waste my time anyways.” Sefora quickly pulled Liara, heading for the Dungeons while her eyes never left Jungkook. She didn’t know why, but she had the feeling that the smaller woman would be in danger if they would stay there any longer. Her grip on Liaras arm tightened and her green hair bounced with every hurried step she took on the always moving stairs. Her voice was laced with worry and curiosity when she addressed the light blonde: “You have a lot of explaining to do.” Liara could only nod, surprised about her own behavior.   
Their hurried steps clanged loudly in the deep dungeons. Yoongi stopped in front of a wall, Sefora and Liara closely behind him. “Occultatum.” Seconds trickled away until the stones on the wall moved on their own, creating an entrance for the trio. They quickly squeezed through the gap and found themselves in their common room shortly after.  
Without a word, Sefora took hold of her sisters hand, dragging her to the dormitories. Liara could only grab thin air, sending helpless stares in Yoongis direction but the mind green haired man knew what Seforas intentions were and just smiled apologetically. Before she was dragged from sight she mouthed the word “Traitor” to him which he just took with an amused grin, sitting down on one of the leather sofas in the common room.  
Seforas pushed open a door to one of the bedrooms, already knowing which room would be Liaras and hers. They were lucky to get a room just for the two of them and at the far end of the floor as well. Ever since their first year they were forced to share their bedroom with random girls. While many friendships resulted from that, they weren’t really happy with the circumstances. So they were more than glad to see that they finally got a room for themselves, their luggage already placed neatly beside the queen sized beds.   
Sefora went to her belongings, taking it with her to the closet on the left side while Liara headed for the one on the right. They lived long enough with each other to understand the other without words, they didn’t need to discuss something so trivial.  
With a huff the taller woman tossed her suitcase on the thin black silk sheets, the suitcase and the dark green blanket jumping slightly from the force. Sefora opened the case and took out one of her favorite shirts. While she stood in front of the open closet, thinking about the place to put the shirt in her hand, she addressed her light blonde roommate: “So? What is going on with you and Jeon Jungkook?”  
Liaras eyes flickered in her direction but Sefora didn’t even spare her a glance. The light blonde swallowed down the lump which formed in her throat, building up the courage to tell her sister by heart.  
“You could say that he and I got into a disagreement at our last Quidditch game.” “Ah, and that’s the reason why you hate his fucking guts?”, Sefora asked in pure disbelief. Liara could only shrug her shoulders: “Yeah, you could say that.” The green haired witch gave an irritated huff before she threw a dark blue skirt at her friend. It actually belonged to her and somehow found its way into Seforas own suitcase. Liara on the other hand just looked at her with confused eyes. One of Seforas eyebrows rose when she spoke again: “You can’t really think that I’m seriously buying this load of crap. Come on! Spit it out.”  
Her companion just sighed, beginning to talk anew with clear annoyance lacing her voice.   
“This stupid asshole. As I told you, it happened after our last Quidditch game.” Sefora only nodded, taking out a black wide jacket, hanging it inside her closet.   
“Well, the game was over and I just finished dressing. I was depressed due to this awful defeat we expired.” “Yes, you were totally outplayed.”, Sefora snickered. Liara sent her a dirty look, hissing through her teeth: “Thank you for your efficient input. Anyway, as I was saying. I was about to step out of the locker room when someone suddenly came in.”  
Seforas grin widened, seeing the dark expression on Liaras face. “Jeon?” “Yes, Jeon fucking Jungkook. He came in with this disgustingly arrogant aura, seemingly owning the place.” Liara angrily pulled another skirt out of her pile of clothes. The memory alone made her blood boil and let her forget to treat her belonging a little more careful.   
“Can you believe it? He saw me and began to open his mouth.”, her furious tone amused the green haired woman. “And from there it started going south, huh?” Seforas laughter didn’t quiet reach the light blonde. She snorted in distress: “He asked me where Draco was and after I told the jerk that I have seen him leave a few minutes before he turned back to me. He asked me if I was a member of our Quidditch team.”  
Sefora could only laugh again, the scarf in her hand falling to the ground: “So he couldn’t even remember the faces of his opponents right after the game?”   
“No! Such an ill-mannered person! And then he said it.”  
“Said what?” The taller woman bend down, taking ahold of the scarf.  
“He said that I shouldn’t be too disappointed in our team and that it was just logical that I lost to him. After this wonderful self-centered speech he even gave me a nickname! He called me little one.” Sefora shot back up, scarf still laying forgotten on the ground, while her eyes held a mixture of sadistic glee and some kind of pity.  
“Oh, what did you do to this poor boy?” “No harm done yet but he is definitely asking for it.”, Liara nagged, throwing a small bag on her bed. It was the bag she packed with things they may have forgotten, the content falling out of it due to the rough treatment.  
Her roommate came up to her, sorting the chaos Liara created, still snickering to herself. “Don’t worry Lia. I don’t believe that you have to see him too often. I mean, he is a year above us and in Gryffindor.” “I hope so! If I have to see him just one more time I’m going to seriously hurt him.”  
Sefora didn’t looked too convinced and decided to provoke her friend a little more: “You want to hurt someone? That doesn’t fit you really well. The last time we talked about those… needs… you were more on the receiving end of it.” The shocked expression tinted with a bright red blush were exactly the reaction Sefora hoped for. While she went back to her closet, her stuff in her arms, she shivered uncontrollably. Liara could tell that the green haired woman tried to keep her amusement to herself, visibly trying to conceal the laughter which bubbled up in her.   
“Oh, shut it! You’re just like me.” Liara threw a black choker at her friend but Sefora caught it without really looking, the small metal tag digging slightly into her pale skin. She glanced at the accessory before she spoke to Liara: “Thanks! I already searched for this.” The smaller woman pouted, folding her arms in front of herself. “As if I haven’t noticed that already. Why do you think I threw this at you?” “To hopefully hit me on the head with this?”, Sefora grinned, liking the way her friend was so easily provoked.   
“Just shut up, would you?”, Liara asked irritated, still feeling the effects of remembering this awful first encounter with Jungkook. Her companion just smiled at her and disappeared in their shared bathroom with a satisfied “Nope!”.  
When Sefora came back out of the bathroom she was changed in black sleeping shorts and a dark green tank top. She went to her bed, slipping under the covers and taking a book from her nightstand. Her turquoise eyes brightened when she saw the dark ink on the slightly old pages, the words drawing her in and slowly she was lost in the depths of her book. The last thing she heard was the sound of the closing bathroom door, indicating the whereabouts of her sister.   
Suddenly the dark writing was covered by something fluffy. Sefora needed a moment to register that Suki just jumped onto her bed and was now blocking her view. “Hey, sweety, found something interesting while you were wandering around the castle?” Her hand went through the soft fur of the cat, watching how the animal crawled over the blanket to get beside the young witch. Suki laid down right beside Seforas waist, slowly closing her blue eyes. Sefora smiled at the cute creature before she went back to her book, her hand absently running through Sukis fur again.   
It wasn’t long before Seforas eyelids grew heavier with every passing second. She closed her book and put it on the nightstand, careful to not disturb the sleeping cat beside her too much. Suki was already glaring at Sefora but paid her no more attention, going back to sleep as soon as possible.   
Sefora closed her eyes and slowly sleep took over her. A light behind her eyelids was the last thing she really sensed which meant that Liara was back in their room. The taller woman mumbled some kind of Good Night before sleep fully claimed her, letting her processed the day which already laid behind both young witches.


	3. Liara

The morning came earlier than Liara thought. She woke up at 5 o´clock and could not fall asleep again no matter what. Her thoughts still about the talk she had with her best friend the last evening. Why did that boy get her so riled up? It was frustrating! But on the other hand, whoever treated Yoongi like that did not deserve any better. Jeon Jungkook was a piece of junk. Nothing more!  
Liara jumped out of her bed in anger. Something very unusual for her. Both. Being angry was never a significant character trade of the young girl. She tended to see the best in people. And moving out of bed even a second before needed was nothing that would happen often either.  
It was just that she was so riled up. She turned on the light with a light swish of her wand, knowing that Sefora would sleep through nearly everything. Liara envied her for that. She herself woke up on a regular when Suki decided to change beds.   
Liara opened her suitcase once again. She was not able to finish unpacking in the evening. She was too occupied with being furious because of that one named piece of junk. How dared he to look at Yoongi like that? That futile trash bag.  
Liara knew that her insults were weak. It was always Sefora who rocked at insulting the people coming at the three of them. Normally Liara would try to calm her down, Yoongi would act like he did not care -he did- while their best friend was verbally knocking their enemies out.  
Liara took the collage of friendship photos her best friends and her feeded every year with a bunch of new pictures out of the magically adjusted suitcase. It would take most of the free wall space on her half of the room.  
She sighed happily again, thinking about how much luck Sefora and she had this year. The room was proportionally bigger than those they lived in before. Still just a dorm room, but it was theirs. They did not have to share with the annoying snoring Amy like last year, or the nightmare tortured Liv from the year before. In her defense. Liv was a nice girl, but being woke by her gut-wrenching screams almost every night did not really help Liara to get her grades up.   
The room now was oblong. The door in the middle of the long side. To both sides with about a meter of space came the girls little night tables and the typical big Hogwarts beds. With green curtains and silver green beddings. Next to the door on the wall on both sides were long Slytherin hangings. Liara loved those. The fabric was thick and silky and the colors seemed to shine.   
But that was not the favorite part of the room the witch had. That would be the long panorama windows that looked into the great lake.  
The only fact that was possible to come near that was the fact, that they did not just had a room on their own, but a bathroom as well. Okay it was cramped if they would try to stand in there together but whatever. It was theirs. For a whole year. That fact was fantastic.   
With a quick movement of her hand, Liara hanged the collage up on the wall and waved at the moving pictures.  
For a moment she forgot that Jungkook even existed, but that was too good to be true.  
And with that those negative thoughts were back. The last year still way to visually playing in her head. That arrogant, Gryffindor typical grin. Gosh how much she wanted to get that dumb grin out of his dumb (and way to attractive to be fair) face. She hated herself for the fact that she thought that Jeon Jungkook was still amazingly handsome. It just could not be that the good looking guys always had to be such jerks. Liara went on only two dates before. One quite similar to Jungkook. He was an attractive Ravenclaw guy. Good grades. Good social life. There had to be something wrong. And right. Just 20 minutes into the date he told her how girls should make their only priority to satisfy their boyfriend. Needless to say that she suddenly remembered that urgent meeting with Sefora to get out of the situation. Sefora as well was it who made sure that that dumb Ravenclaw never approach her again. She never got out of her how she did it but he always ran away as soon as he saw the girls.  
The second one was way better. It still was not able to revive her trust in the principle of dating and relationships. Marcus was an a few years older nerdy and nice Ravenclaw guy. But he was too nice. If you even still can call you that. Never stated what he wanted and just ran after Liara like a puppy. The weirdest thing for her was, that they already talked a few times before. Liara loved the great lake since she first saw it. Marcus spend much time there too and it was not really avoidable that they would get into a conversation at some point. Otherwise it would have been just weird. So they talked. More than once. And Marcus was funny and cool. He was not really attractive and as much as Liara wanted to be open to everyone besides their visuals she had to admit to herself that the looks still were the first impression. So if she had not talked to Marcus before and liked him she most likely would not even had gone out with him. She knew how facile that sounded but he really just was no beauty.   
So she agreed to go out with him. And from that point on everything went downhill. He seemed to be someone else. Awkward and without an own opinion. She ended it after the first date. They were not even able to speak like normal human beings because he just nodded fanatically in response to everything Liara said. But it was okay. He thought that it would not work out between them too. They could stay friends. But since Marcus already graduated they did not really see each other often. More like never. But they still had contact through letters and Liara was thankful for that. When it comes to deep philosophical discussions Marcus was a typical Ravenclaw and always had interesting opinions.  
With Jungkook on the other hand those discussions would not be possible. She was sure of that. And there he was again. Like a bloodsucker. Too intrusive to let her alone. God, he was annoying.   
Liara stomped on the ground with a pouty face. She knew she acted like a child but whatever. She was alone anyways. Except from Sefora who just grunted and turned around. Suki who just slept placid on her chest flew down from the big bed. She hissed annoyed and looked at Liara with help seeking eyes. But she just giggled softly and let the feeding dish flew across the room. As soon as she put it on the floor all anger was forgotten and Suki started to munch her food happily. Liara looked at her softly before she stared into the room unknowingly what to do next. It was not even six. But on the other hand it was almost six. She grinned and ran to the bathroom. Literally ran. She did not really had time to fly in the holidays. So she quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and grabbed her broom. A firebolt she was very proud of. Even if she never thought material things were too important she still used it from time to time that her parents only way to try to compensate their absence and ignorance with gifts and money. So she was able to buy this amazing broom and was now the second one beside Harry Potter in the school who had one. And it was important because even if she was good when it comes to flying, she still needed an equal broom and some luck to catch the snatch faster than Harry. And hard work. So that was what she was going to do now.  
She fastly threw over her green Slytherin Quidditch hoodie as well and opened the door. Suki slipped into the hall before Liara and ran happily in the direction of the common room. Seemed as if the girls were not the only ones who missed Hogwarts. Suki turned around at the other side of the long hall and meowed impatiently.   
“I am coming love, calm down!” Liara laughed silently and closed the door silently behind her before she followed her cat into the common room. Like she thought no one else was here yet. Who the hell woke up that early the first day of school? Liara sighed. Usually she could sleep again easily but her anger against Jungkook kept her awake. Gosh she hated that guy!  
She slipped through the wall into the corridor of the dungeons, Suki exactly behind her. She smiled at the familiar smell of the dark stones and walked to the staircase that would take her out of the dungeons. As soon as she steps out of the big Hogwarts portal she starts to run. Even if it was still summer it was still cool because of the early morning and Liara was happy that she decided to wear her trainings hoodie. When she saw the Quidditchfield in the distance she just gets faster. Suki meowed reproachful behinds her but Liara did not reacted to that. The cat was the only reason for her to not fly already. Like this Suki could follow her easily and play in the grass around the field why she would fly around. She would not use a snatch for training today. There was not enough time. It could happen easily that she did not catch him before breakfast and that would be bad. As soon as they reach the entrance to the field Liara jumped onto her firebolt. The broom felt her excitement and Liara is pulled forward faster than expected. She just laughed and takes control. It felt amazing. Being completely free again. No strings to the ground and all the bad connected. Her mind just blank. Free.   
͠͠  
Liara stepped out of the shower just in time to wake her best friend. She grinned and went into the room just in her underwear. Her hair still soaking wet.  
“Sefora. Time to wake up.” She singsanged and poked the taller girl into the side. She just mumbled something fuzzily and did not make an attempt to even open her eyes. Liara already expected that and threw her long light blond her in her best friends face.  
“Eww Liara!” Sefora screeched at the cold wet feeling and sat straight in her bed within a second.  
“Good morning sunshine! Time to get ready!” Liara just laughed and went to her bed where her wand lied to dry her hair.  
“You are the devil!” Sefora mumbled and dragged herself out of the bed and into the bathroom. Liara got dressed. The school uniform sat perfectly. She bought a new one this year since an experiment with some potions she did last year ruined her old one.   
Someone knocked at the door. Liara looked at the clock. 7:45.   
“Yoongi Poongi!” she screamed while forcefully opening the door. Yoongi stared at her paralyzed and Liara could not stop the laugh bubbling up her throat.   
“You should see your face Yoons!”  
“Why are you so energetic this early little one?” he groaned. His face still a bit puffy. It was obvious that he just fell out of his bed.  
“Early? You are funny. You know what early is? Five o´clock. That´s when I woke up and couldn´t fall asleep again no matter what. As you can see I had enough time to wake up since than!” Liara giggled and pulled Yoongi in the room. She knew that she was way too hyped up for it just being the first day of school but she could not help it. She felt great!  
“You know I´m no morning person!” he complained but let himself be pulled to Liaras bed, where he just fell into the mattress. His bag landed on the floor with a dull bang.   
“I don’t wanna go to class!” he mumbled.  
“You almost never do.” Sefora started to involve herself in the conversation while she stuffed everything she would need today into her bag.  
“Yeah I know. But I have History of Magic in the first two hours and Apparition in the third. It´s almost as if the teachers tried to bully me!” he wailed. Something not very usual for him, but understandable under the circumstances. Yoongi hated History of Magic more than anything else. He was bored to death in this lessons. Something Liara could totally understand. But other Yoongi she did not tend to fall asleep in class. Something that always costed Slytherin points and made sure for Yoongi to have detention every once in the while. Apparition on the other hand he thought was cool. All the more he hated that he failed every single try of it. The art of dematerializing and materializing was just not his case.   
It were his both worst classes. On a Monday morning. If Liara were not in such a good mood she maybe would have been nicer.  
“Yeah. You´re gonna die of boredom and embarrassment. Can we go now?” she jumped excitedly and the others started to think that the lack of sleep might let her go crazy already. So much enthusiasm were not normal for her. Even if she was the most quirky in the group.  
“Yeah whatever!” Yoongi groaned and dragged himself out of the bed.  
“Okay I´m ready as well. Let´s go.” Sefora said and opened the door. In the common room the met Draco and Blaise who lied on the couches. Blaise already half asleep again.  
“Hey Liara!” Draco grinned at her, “Hey guys!”   
“Good morning to you too.” Sefora mumbled while Liara smiled and waved.  
“He knows that he should get up, doesn’t he?” Liara said and pointed at Blaise who began to snore slightly.   
“Yeah! He just thought Daphne was much more interesting than actually sleeping!” he complained. Like always when Blaise had one of his girls over Draco had to sleep in the common room. The three friends found him there often the last year.  
“Yeah thanks I really wanted to know that!” Sefora groaned while Liara just giggled and Yoongi seemed to mimic Blaise just that he was standing. He always had a talent to sleep in the most uncomfortable positions.  
“C´mon Sefora. Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?” he laughed but Sefora just rolled her eyes. Liara knew that it was just because she already switched her brain on Herbology mode. She was always grumpy the two hours straight. There we had one of her worst classes. She just did not have a green thumb.   
Any other time she would have mocked Blaise with Draco. He knew that so he could take it with humor. Everyone in Slytherin converged with morning or bad mood Sefora at least once in the last years. And since they hung out with Draco sometimes and he was not really Seforas favorite person he was the target of her annoyance even more often than anyone else. He got used to it at one point. In the beginning it was really hard for Yoongi, Blaise and Liara to make sure the two would not kill each other. But they got over it.   
Liara still did not understand what Sefora had against the light blond boy. They had a lot in common, she thought. But there seemed to be something that made Sefora annoyed.  
Liara poked Yoongis cheek.   
“Wake up princess! We need to get to breakfast!” She grinned while Yoongi just groans and squeezes his eyes shut even more before opening them.  
“Hey! You too!” Sefora yelled and threw Dracos bag at Blaise. It landed on his stomach and he groaned in pain. Sefora just grinned smugly at that and Draco cocks his eyebrows before he gets his bag back.  
“What the fucking hell?” Blaise hissed. His angry eyes searched the culprit but when he saw Seforas provoking expression he seemed to shrink into himself.  
“Got something to say?” Named asked. She smiled nicely but her eyes were sparkling.  
“No I don’t!” he said and got up.   
“She were right anyways. In 20 minutes breakfast is over and I really need to get something into my stomach!” Draco pointed and started to make his way to the wall into the hall.   
When they get into the great hall Sefora pushed Liara and Yoongi away from the two other Slytherins.   
“Thanks for the escort, but you annoy me. You´re free to go now.” She said and waved her hand in front of Dracos face. He just rolled his eyes amused and bowed slightly.  
“Whatever your highness wishes!” He said jokingly and Liara giggled. By that time Yoongi already sat down at the Slytherin table and stared into the air. Monday really was not his day at all.   
Sefora just shushed the two boys away and groaned annoyed.  
Liara fell into the sit next to Yoongi and leaned against his shoulder.   
“Don’t fall asleep again Yoonie! You need to eat something!” she said while smiling at the older lovingly. Yoongi sighed but did as asked and put a toast on his plate.  
“Yeah that won´t do!” Sefora stated and started to put different fruits and stuff on Yoongis plate.   
“Woah stop it there tiger!” The boy laughed and stopped Sefora in her movements.  
“You need to gain weight again!” she just said and stared him angrily in the eyes. No real angry though. Liara knew that too well. Sefora just cared a whole lot about her friends. She hated to see them in a bad state. And even if Yoongi did not care to skip a few meals she went berserk.   
“I know! And I will make sure to do so, but I can´t gain all the weight I lost with just one meal, Sef! I will be okay!” Yoongi smiled at his friend and gestured for her to sit down as well. So she slipped into the seat next to the Slytherin and looked at the food with mixed emotions. They all were not too fond when it comes to breakfast. It was simply too early to eat.   
But since Liara was already awake for a while she started to munch on a croissant and just put another one on her best friends’ plate. Sefora looked annoyed but Liaras look was unmistakable. If Yoongi had to eat she had too. She could not win against her own logic here. So she rolled her eyes and bit into the pastry.  
The silent breakfast soon came to an end. The girls had to get to the greenhouses and left a whining Yoongi behind who cursed History of Magic and its placement on a Monday morning. Liara did feel bad for him but there were not much she was able to do. So she just waved and cheered at Yoongi while Sefora dragged her out of the great hall.   
“Poor Yoonie!” Liara sighed and linked her arms with the taller girl.  
“What ‘poor Yoonie?’, poor me! I hate Herbology!” She just whined as well.  
“You two are hopeless!” Liara just laughed, “I hate some classes too but at least I don’t whine about it that much!”  
“Uhh, yes you do!” Sefora complained, but she did not miss the smug face Liara made and laughed with the younger.   
They were the last ones to enter the greenhouses and the professor gave them a warning look but they pretty much ignored it at joined the other students. In the end they wandered to the greenhouses the whole class. How it sounded that was pretty much all they would do this month. To find inspiration to plan their own greenhouse or garden. Which was homework. And what did not sound much in the beginning became more and more with every minute their professor talked about the richness of detail their garden should have. Included by a whole lot of diagrams on how their garden would look like by winter holiday.   
And while Liara loved the thought on designing and planning her own garden Sefora was annoyed more at the thought of the diagrams than she could love the knowledge that she would not have to fight one of the thousand annoying plants they had in the greenhouses.  
“What do we have now?” Sefora asked while they entered the greenhouse. At that question Liara whines.  
“Divination!” she hides her face in her hands and Sefora did not look any more pleased than the blonde.  
“You´ve got to be kidding me! Yoongi was right. Monday is the worst!”  
The following lesson was not a favorite of the two if you may put it like that. They were not bad or anything. They just did not enjoy to stare in cups or at crystal balls for an hour.   
So just like they did last year, they just sat in class, ignoring the professor completely.   
It was around middle of class, that a Ravenclaw guy started to make funny faces in Liaras direction. She answered with her own set of grimaces and just like that the lesson flew by. Liara just noticed when everyone left the room that Sefora was sleeping silently, hidden behind their crystal ball. She held back a laugh and slightly pokes her. Sefora opens one eye.  
“We should get going if you don’t want an extra lesson with our beloved professor!” Liara whispers and in the blink of an eye Liara found herself being dragged out by her friend who stopped right in front of the classroom.  
“Fucking finally! I thought it would never find an end!” Sefora groaned.  
“How I see it, you just slept through the whole lesson. It shouldn´t have been so long for you!” Liara grinned teasingly, “Let´s get to lunch. I wanna hear how Yoonie managed to get through the first half of the day!”  
Sefora just laughed at that. They would listen to Yoongis whining that he embarrassed himself again in Apparition the whole lunch break. Joining her friend with a giggle Liara linked their arms and they went down the stair to the great hall.


End file.
